


Unfinished Business

by Tezzieh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji: The Most Beautiful Death In The World
Genre: Eric being stylish lmao, M/M, Post Kuromyu 2, Shinigami respawning, first time cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Based on http://sweetsistergingerspice.tumblr.com/post/173637451855/reaper-headcanons





	Unfinished Business

He wakes from what feels like a good sleep in. He opens his eyes and finds he is in a pure white room, a little bit like a hospital room. He feels like he has been here before. He needs a while to become aware of more than just what he sees. He feels the fluffy pillow and the soft duvet. He realizes he is mostly naked.   
He sits up. There is a dull throb in his head, but he ignores it. Beside his bed he finds a white chair and a mannequin. On the mannequin someone’s left his a white shirt, a grey waistcoat and a black jacket, with matching black tie. There are dress shoes under the chair and on top of it he suspects is a pair of propper trousers. He has never been propper. Worn his tie loose and no waistcoat. 

He gets up, out of bed. He find there is a full length mirror on the other side of the room. He pads over and beholds himself. He groans at the mess of a man he sees. It is him, but also not. He recognises the scraggly hair on his chest and the scar over his heart. It is why he is a Shinigami, why he is here, his redemption is not complete yet. There is a new scar, from his right lower rib to his left shoulder. Where the demon cut him…   
He sighed, running a hand through brown locks. There are no braids and the brown is dull. There are no piercings to be spied in his ears. He’s dull, he’s only partly himself. 

“Eric-senpai, you are awake!”

He looks up and finds Ronald in the door opening. “Hey Ronnie.” He smiles. Ronald comes right on in and gives him an up and down. “Actually I am your senpai now.” There is a smirk on the younger reaper’s face. “Fak off Ronnie.” Eric says. “Ow be a good boy and get me one of me ow ties, me own belt, a lighter, a cork and a needle. Oh an’ of course yer hairdye.” He tells the other. Ronald blinks at him for a few seconds but is quick to oblige.   
Eric sits on the edge of his bed. His fingers find the small round scar over his heart. The memory is vivid. He’s once again sitting in the kitchen in the dead of night. He’s chosen the longest nail he can find. A steady hand is all it taken. He can feel the nail pierce his heart. He can still hear his wife, now of course late wife, crying over his cold body.   
They say Shinigami need glasses because they were shortsighted, in a way, in life as well. But even without his glasses, Eric can see rather cleary. Sure he wouldn’t know what was happening down the hall if he exited the room, but in the room, so far, everything is perfectly visible. 

Ronald returns with everything he’s asked for. And Alan on his heels. Eric looks up. He feels how his heart skips a beat. “Alan...” He mumbles. Alan halts and looks at Eric. Eric … who is still only in his boxers. Everything the taller shinigami has to offer, almost everything, is on display. Alan flusters deeply. 

“E-eric, you .. you are okay..” He stutters.

He approaches, after what seems minutes to Eric. Eric can only look up at him. Alan looks like Alan always does. Perfect to a t, but still not able to tie a tie to save his ass. “You’ve been asleep for three days.” Alan whispers. Eric swears under his breath.   
Alan puts a hand on Eric’s shoulder. That is where Eric breaks. He pulls Alan into a hug, leaning his head against Alan’s belly. He feels tears gliding down his face, as the only proof that he is in fact crying. Alan’s fingers seek the side of his head, to play with braids that are not there. The smaller Shinigami makes a soft, frustrated noise. He is so used to feeling braids under his fingers.   
Slowly Eric let’s go of Alan. “I am so sorry.” He whispers. “Stop apologizing.” Alan’s voice is hard. Eric cringes away a little. “You are an intensely good man Eric.” Alan’s voice softens. Eric looks up at him. Alan gives him one of his rare warm smiles. “Should I give you a moment?” Ronald asks. “No, I need you to help me!” Alan all but yells. Eric sniggers, that is how he knows his little love.

 

Eric is sat down on the white chair and Ronald is send for a tub of hot water. 

Alan’s deft thin fingers pull the braids tight against his scalp. It hurts like hell, but Eric knows he deserves some pain. Ronald looks on with something akin to fascination. Alan is done in a blink, he knows how to do it by now. The hairdye is applied by small deft hands as well.   
Eric has to wait thirty minutes. He asks Ronald for the cork, needle and lighter. “Are you going to..?” Alan gapes at him. Eric nods. Alan reaches into the pocket of his trousers. “Hold out your hand.” He says. Eric obliges. Alan drops three cold pieces of metal in Eric’s hand. His piercings.   
“Ronald sterilize this needle for me.” Alan all but orders. Ronald obliges, holding the needle into the flame. Alan takes the cork and the hot needle. The cork is place behind Eric’s ear and with a quick jab, Alan runs the needle through his earlobe. Eric doesn’t give a peep. Quickly Alan puts the small silver ring in the new hole. The other hole is pierced swiftly and adorned with a jeweled stud. Then Alan moves to the helix. Eric swears when the hot needle jabs through his cartilage. “You deserved that.” Alan says calmly, applying the other jeweled stud to the hole. Eric can only smirk up at the brunette.  
Ronald and Alan wash Eric’s hair out without making too much of a mess. Eric dries his hair and looks at himself in the mirror. All he still misses is his goaty, but that needs some time to decently grow again. He looks mostly himself again. He feels rather contend when he dresses. He leaves out the waistcoat and doesn’t do the tie up all the way.

“Slingby…” William stands in the doorway, looking utterly nonplussed.

“Morning Bossman. You are unusually late on the uptake.” Eric smirks widely. There is a twitch just above Will’s eyebrow. Eric is not usually so swift to piss off his elder. “I was … delayed.” Will grumbles. “So our Grell plan worked.” Ronald is practically beaming at Alan. It makes Eric feel sort of jealous. Ronnie is not allowed to beam at Alan, his Alan.   
“You two send Grell to delay me?” Will sounds rather surprised. “Yes, I prefered Eric to be … more back to himself before you’d lecture him.” Alan says, rather defiantly. “He’s been in a three day coma, I wasn’t going to lecture him right away.” Will says rather prickly. “Now he definitely is, though.” Grell strolls in leisurely. “Thanks, all of you.” Eric can’t bite away a chuckle.   
“We should discuss you probation, Slingby.” Will says. He reaches into his pocket and hands Eric his blue tinted glasses. “Shall we do that in your office, sir?” Eric takes the glasses and puts them on. It seems that for now he’ll be on his best behaviour. “Very well.” Will nods. 

Will takes Eric to his office. Alan, Ronald and Grell follow on own accord. They even come along in Will’s office. Will sits down and gestures for Eric to do the same. The others take a seat too. “I am sure Slingby appreciates his fanclub, but you three please leave?” Will asks. “But Will...” Grell begins protest. “Out.” Will replies coldly. Alan rises and grabs Ronald by his hand. “Grell-senpai, come.” He says, not unkindly. Grell reluctantly gets up and follows Alan and Ronald out.  
Will closes the door with his death scythe. “Very well Slingby. You know you have to be punished for what you did.” It isn’t a question. Eric nods. “I only ever did it for Alan. I saw no other way.” He whispers. “I know Slingby.” Will says. Eric looks at him hand, which lay limply on his knees. “The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” He mumbles. “Unlikely Slingby. As much as you did wrong, I know you are competent and would have avoided damage if there was any other option. Yes there will be repercussions, but I shall not be unjust or harsh.” Will tells. Eric looks up, hope parking in his green eyes. “You won’t be able to do fieldwork for a couple of years, depending on how well you behave.” Will says. That is what Eric expected.   
“So no death scythe for me for a while huh?” Eric asks. Will nods. “We’ll start out with ten years and see where we go from there according to your behaviour. The first two years I shall keep you on as my personal secretary.” He continues. “When that goes well I might let you keep the library for a while.” Will’s eyes are admitting. “Alright, I’ll be a good boy.” Eric says with a soft snigger. Will allows him a teeny tiny smile. 

Will allows Eric to go, handing him the key to the apartment Eric and Alan share. “I believe this is yours.” He says. “Aye, it is.” Eric smirks. He takes the key and swaggers out of the office.   
Alan is of course waiting for him, right around the corner. The smaller shinigami flies right into his arms, his arms around Eric’s neck in what feels almost like a stranglehold. Eric puts his arms around Alan. “Fuck, I think the worst is behind us, luv.” He says softly. “Yes, I believe so too.” Alan agrees.  
“How are you?” Eric asks. “No more thorns, I left them behind.” Alan replies. “A new cycle of our redemption huh?” Eric gently smiles down on his friend. Alan nods. “It would seem so.” He says. 

Together, they head home. Eric’s hand finds Alan’s. Alan doesn’t brush him off. He used to, with the excuse that Eric has sweaty hands. He doesn’t need to anymore. Alan isn’t afraid to let Eric in anymore. There is no risk anymore. There are no more thorns cutting into his heart.  
Eric gently squeezes Alan’s hand. “Have you been under long?” He asks. “Ronald said I was out for barely an hour.” Alan replies. “I waited by your bed for hours on end and here you are, woken up when you were all alone.” There is something akin to disappointment in Alan’s voice. “I guess I was afraid to face ya.” Eric says, jokingly. But it is also the truth, the moment he woke up he was afraid Alan would hate him for the rest of entirety. “You shouldn’t be.” Alan looks up at Eric. Eric grins widely at him. Alan feels his cheeks heat up. 

“Yer cute when you blush, luv.” Eric unlocks the door of their apartment. Alan lets go of his hand. “I am not cute.” The brunette huffs. “As a butt’n.” Eric disagrees. Alan gives him a sharp look. “You talk weird.” Is all he can come up with. Because really, he is far too glad that Eric is right there beside him again. Eric starts laughing loudly. “Ah the bane of bein’ a hot blooded Scotsman.” He says, jolly as ever. His laughter is contagious. Soon Alan is laughing too.   
He laughs until there are tears of joy dropping down his cheeks. There is no stitch in his side, he doesn’t have to gasp for breath and his heart doesn’t hurt. The Thorns are gone for good. Alan can’t believe his luck.  
In his joy he throws his arms around Eric’s neck. Eric catches him and twirls him through the air. Eric lifts Alan up. Alan curls his fingers in the cloth around Eric’s shoulders. There is joy in Eric’s green eyes, a joy that contains the memory of life, of the shade of blue they used to be. Eric brought Alan closer. Alan could smell the scent of Eric’s skin, simple and clean and a scent only Eric’s. 

Their lips meet. Finally, at long last. After decades of exhausting pining that had everyone in the entire Dispatch Society frustrated on the two friends’ behalf on their own. Eric holds Alan close and they kiss, because it is high time they did.   
Alan is a bit out of breath when Eric puts him down. “Did we just..?” He mutters. Eric nods and grins down on Alan. “Aye we did. How about some more?” The Scotsman grins. “R-right now.” Alan can’t quite believe his luck. “Any time you want luf.” Says Eric happily. “Kiss me again.” Alan all but demands. Eric reels the smaller Shinigami in and presses their lips together again.   
Warm feeling spreads through his veins. He feels more alive than he has since his first death. Alan is in his arms and everything is perfect. Alan presses forward, deepening the kiss.

“I feel like we are wasting time.” Alan says. Eric frowns at him. “How’s that, Alan?” He asks. “We wasted decades pining after each other and here I still am with my clothes on.” Alan sasses. “Well I’ll be darned, I shall proceed to take off your clothes.” Eric says. Alan shakes his head. “You should get naked first, because you are by far the best looking.” He says. That makes Eric smirk. “Very well, take a sit and enjoy the show.” He purrs.   
Alan sits down on the sofa. Eric undresses, slowly, to a tune they can both hear in their head, but that does not play in the room. Eric is tall, handsome and well muscled in all the right place. This is far from the first time Alan sees him naked. They share a house. But it is the first time Eric has undressed for him. There is a sensuality in the calmth with which Eric does it. Alan feels a pang of spiritual arousal when Eric folds his clothes away. Alan’s inner freak is glad Eric finally cleaned up his act. 

“Now that I am naked, I do believe it is your turn.” Eric says.

Alan undresses in the most dutiful way Eric has ever seen. It suits Alan and Eric finds it attractive in an odd sort of way. Alan has no scars, not even from the Thorns. He is slender, but his muscles are as hard as Eric’s.   
Eric reaches out and pulls Alan into his lap. “C’mere. I wana touch this. I’ve been waiting for this for decades. Like you said, let’s not waste time.” He purrs. He presses Alan’s naked form against his own. He runs his fingers over Alan’s spine and Alan shivers softly. They kiss, slowly, yet deeply. Eric’s fingers run lower and he groped lewdly at Alan’s small yet round butt. Alan groans softly. This is very encouraging for Eric.   
Alan twists his body around until he is seated astride Eric’s lap, his knees pressed beside Eric’s hips. Both of Eric’s hands are on Alan’s ass, groping greedily. They are both slowly getting harder. Their kisses grow hot and heavy. They both groan, pressing close together.   
Eric breaks away to run his lips down Alan’s jaw. Alan clenches his jaws and does his best not to moan. Eric’s lips venture to Alan’s neck and the smaller shinigami’s resolve crumbles. “F-fuck.” He whines. Eric tastes Alan’s skin, explores the structure and sensitivity. Alan tries to keep his moans in, but his breaths come out heavily all the same. Eric loves every single detail about his little lover.  
“I love you Alan.” He breathes, placing a kiss behind Alan’s ear. “I love you to. I always have.” Alan whispers. Eric kisses him deeply again, hard and possessive, until both reapers are thoroughly out of breath. 

“Bed. Now.” Alan demands. Eric lifts him up and stands. Alan wraps himself around him, his legs clinging around Eric’s hips. In a rather wobbly fashion, Eric walks to the bedroom. Alan remains clung to him rather firmly.

That is, until Eric makes to full body slam him onto the bed. Alan let’s go, falls onto the bed and rolls away before Eric lands face first into the pillows. They both start laughing loudly again. It is good to carelessly laugh. Especially because they laugh together. They laugh until they are absolutely breathless. And when Alan think they are done with their laughing fit, Eric looks him in the eye and they are screeching with renewed laughter.   
Still laughing, Eric pulls Alan close. They share a slow, still somewhat giggly kiss. It’s comfortable, being in each other’s arms and sharing this joy. Eric presses Alan’s naked form against his own. He relishes in the feeling of Alan’s soft skin against his own and under the tips of his fingers. He is in love with every detail of Alan. From the neatly cut tip of his brown hair to his tiny scrunched up little toe. “Holy fuck Alan, I am so fucking in love with you.” Eric groans. He give the lobe of Alan’s ear a nip. Alan can’t help a moan in response. “And I with you, gods, Eric and I with you.” Alan says airily. Eric’s kisses venture lower, to Alan’s neck. 

Alan can’t lay still for long. He wants to explore Eric as well. He wants to repay Eric for taking such good care of him for so many years. It is time he gave back some. It’s Eric’s turn to be spoiled.  
And there is no complain from Eric as Alan takes charge. He seems to murr contently as Alan let’s his mouth explore his sharp jawline and then down his throat. There is a lewd, arousing groan from Eric’s lips when Alan suckles on the older Shinigami’s adam’s apple. That are sounds Alan thinks he can get used to.   
He goes lower, discovering holes in Eric’s nipple, the remnants of very daring piercing. He is urges to move on by a whine and soft push against his head. Eric’s nipples are ticklish. Another thing learned. Alan trails his tongue over Eric’s rock hard abs, earning more pleasant murrs. “Hmmm Alan.” Eric purrs. Alan goes lower, nuzzling at the dark hair that trails from Eric’s belly button to his crotch. Eric curls his hands into Alan’s hair. Alan smirks and trails his tongue over Eric’s erect shaft. “Hmm yeah.” Eric murrs.   
Eric groans darkly when Alan takes him in his mouth. Alan sucks eagerly. Eric swears in a deep Scottish accent. Alan absolutely loves it. He sucks until his cheeks hollow. “Ah fuck Alan, yer so good ta me.” Eric praises. He runs his fingers over Alan’s face. Alan works Eric deeper into his mouth. His nose is almost pressed against the scraggly hairs on Eric’s pelvic bone. Both love it. 

Alan relinquishes his hold on Eric. He is slightly out of breath. “My turn.” Eric says. He sits up and pulls Alan in for a deep kiss. Alan sits astride Eric’s lap. Their erections slowly rub together while they snog. Alan moans softly and Eric groans in response. Eric’s hands venture to Alan’s ass. He groped eagerly and Alan moans again. He feels Eric throb. “You want me?” Alan asks. “I always do, luv.” Eric purrs hotly. “But you need to prep me, right?” Alan tries to sound innocent. Eric laughs, sounding a little husky. “Aye, luv, would you like me to, now?” He asks. Alan nods, not trusting his voice to come out without a waver.   
Alan hasn’t had sex yet, at least, not in his shinigami form. By his life he had, but as a Shinigami his sickness and work always came before a relationship. No strings attached shags were never Alan’s style. Eric has all the experience in the situation.  
Eric grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. “Came prepared, didn’t you?” Alan can’t help wee bit of snark. “I did.” Eric nods. “Now lie down” He says gently. Alan calmly obliges. He looks up at Eric, beginning to feel only mildly nervous now. “It is alright Alan, if you want to wait with the big game, that is fine.” Eric says softly. “No I don’t. I just .. I never did this before.” Alan mutters. “I’ll be gentle.” Eric replies. And Alan knows he will be. 

Eric wets the tip of one finger with some lube. Alan takes a sharp intake of breath when the cold, lubed up digit presses against his pucker. Only against it, though, not yet breaching the muscle. Eric starts to rub, still without pressing in. “Oh Eric.” Alan whispers. Eric leans in and they kiss while Eric slowly keeps rubbing. Alan notices how his body opens in response, without Eric applying pressure. Alan is quite surprised with that. “Your body is so eager for me, Alan.” Eric smirks. “Yes it is.” Alan whispers.   
Eric’s finger breaches the ring of muscle, gently and slowly. Alan gasps softly. “Does it hurt?” Eric asks softly. “No, please go on.” Alan whispers. Eric pushes his finger in deeper. Carefully he probes around for Alan’s prostate. By the jolt in Alan’s muscles, he knows he found it. Almost tenderly he rubs at it. Alan can’t help his moans anymore. “Oh yes! Eric! Yes!” He chants. Eric slips in a second finger. Alan whinces, but looks Eric in the eye. He wills the older shinigami to carry right on. Eric can only oblige. He keeps rubbing and gently thrusting his fingers in and out. 

“E-eric. I think I need you.” Alan says. Slowly Eric pulls his fingers out of Alan’s tight heat. Alan whines at the loss. Eric reaches for a condom and rolls it off on his cock. Alan watches him with baited breath. “Look at you, so eager to have me.” Eric can’t help but smirk. “Shut it and fuck me.” Alan says in a rather bossy tone. “Aye luv, I will.” Eric spreads some lube over the condom sheated cock.  
Eric pulls Alan’s pelvis closer to his. He lines himself up. Alan holds his breath in anticipation. Etic had to do his best to keep things slow and steady. He pushes in, inch by slow inch. Alan’s mouth hangs open in a silent gasp. “Oooh fuck, you’re tight.” Eric groans. “No you are just big.” Alan all but whines. It makes Eric chuckle softly.  
He bottoms out and holds still for a while. Alan is grateful he is given a moment to adjust. Eric leans down for a slow kiss. Alan kisses back with as love as he can find in his body. It makes Eric groans and his hips rock involuntary. Alan cries out for him. “Fuck me, please.” Alan whispers. Eric starts to slowly retract his cock from Alan’s warmth. Only to push back in again. He sets a slow, steady pace to allow Alan to grow accustomed to it. Alan rewards him with soft, breathy moans. Eric relishes in the sounds. They turn him on so much. 

Eric’s fucking get a bit faster, with more force behind. Alan can take it now. He gasps with every thrust. Soft encouraging words stream from his lips. Oh and Yes and Eric, more. Eric gives his lover exactly when he asks for. He does so, too, when Alan encourages him to fuck him harder. He fucks Alan harder. Alan’s moans grow louder and he tries his best to meet Eric’s thrusts. Eric does his best to aim for Alan’s prostate.

But alas, he doesn’t hold on long enough for Alan to really benefit from it. He spends himself far too quickly for his own taste. “Ahngh Fuck … I’m so sorry.” He whispers. Alan gently run his fingers over Eric’s broad back. “It’s fine.” He whispers. “I was kinda overwhelmed with feelings all of a sudden.” Eric whispers in reply. “I can understand that.” Alan teases mildly. There is a tender chuckle from Eric’s lips.  
He lips wander to Alan’s crotch. Alan whimpers softly. Eric takes him in his mouth. Alan whimpers louder. Eric is more than eager to wolf him down. It makes Alan’s head spin. Eric sucks until Alan loses his entire chill. He comes undone in Eric’s mouth. Eric swallows at once. 

They cuddle up to each other. “I love you Alan.” Eric kisses Alan on his forehead. “I love you too, I always have.” Alan whispers in return. In Eric’s arms he falls asleep.

 

Eric slaves away at paperwork the following three years. But it is more than worth it to him. He gets to come home to his wonderful boyfriend, fiance and later even husband Alan.

Alan Slingby.


End file.
